staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5264 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5264); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5265 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5265); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Indyk, odc. 9 (Turkey); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Rodzina Rabatków - Restauracja U Cynii, odc. 45 (At Zinia’s Place); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona - cz. 6. Jezioro pośrodku oceanu. (Planete Clipperton/Planet Clipperton) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Okazja - odc. 15/19 - Romantyczność nagła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 7/13 - Kocury - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Neo - Nówka & Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Ratownicy - odc. 8/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 117; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Czego pragną kobiety (What Women Want) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Helen Hunt, Mel Gibson, Marisa Tomei, Alan Alda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Ścigani (Fled); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Kevin Hooks; wyk.:Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Selma Hayek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Nieznośna lekkość bytu (Unbearable Lightness of Being, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Philip Kaufman; wyk.:Daniel Day Lewis, Juliette Binoche, Lena Olin, Derek de Lint, Erland Josephson, Daniel Olbrychski, Stellan Skarsgard, Tomek Bork, Pavel Landovsky, Donald Moffat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Rzeka (River, The); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Mark Rydell; wyk.:Sissy Spacek, Mel Gibson, Scott Glenn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Notacje - Wiesław Marian Chrzanowski. Współpracowałem z Prymasem Wyszyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 141 (MASH (s. VI, Y 119)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6 - Od pierwszego spojrzenia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Potwór" (Dorota Gellner); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Czarna Strzała - odc. 3/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 792; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 506 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 70 - Ja się zastrzelę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 71 - Kto się boi dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (18) gość: Grażyna Wolszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:35 Familiada - odc. 1799; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (43); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Plac Kalinowskiego (Kalinowsky Square); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Estonia (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Ekskluzywny wywiad ze Stingiem; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (10); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Kickboxer 2 - Powrót (Kickboxer 2 - The Road Back); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Albert Pyun; wyk.:Sasha Mitchell, Peter Boyle, Dennis Chan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Dyktator z Paradoru (Moon over Parador) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Paul Mazursky; wyk.:Richard Dreyfuss, Raul Julia, Sonia Braga; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Balanga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Formacja Chatelet kontra Artur Andrus; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1434 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie Odcinek: 1 7:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 8:15 Muppety podbijają Broadway 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 3 11:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 15 12:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 3 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 195 14:45 Się kręci 15:40 Brzdąc w opałach 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 22 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Sezon: 2 20:00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III 22:10 Kasa albo życie 0:00 Hostel 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 683 4:40 TV market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango _ Telezakupy 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 11 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1359 - 1362 Sezon: 8 12:45 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:15 Orange Warsaw Festival 14:15 Dennis znów rozrabia 15:45 Majka Odcinki: 182 - 186 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Hela w opałach Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 4 20:35 To właśnie miłość 23:20 Michel Vaillant 1:30 Śpiączka 3:40 Arkana magii 4:35 Telesklep TV 4 5:40 Kinomaniak 6:05 Odkrywanie Ameryki 6:35 Mała czarna 7:35 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 8:35 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy Odcinek: 1 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 264 13:00 Kinomaniak 13:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki 14:00 V-Max 14:30 Tytan AZS Częstochowa - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 17:00 Ikony popkultury Odcinek: 7 18:00 Dzika Alaska 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 197 20:00 Ojciec chrzestny II 0:10 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii Odcinek: 3 1:00 Asystentka 2:35 Mała czarna 3:20 Kinomaniak 3:45 VIP 4:10 TV market 4:50 Odkrywanie Ameryki 5:05 V-Max TVN 7 5:55 Misja Martyna - extra 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 6:55 Telezakupy 9:00 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 9:55 Frasier Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 10 10:25 Frasier Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 10 10:55 W pogoni za fortuną 12:40 Seinfeld Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 13:10 Seinfeld Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 13:40 Seinfeld Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 14:10 Seinfeld Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 14:40 Seinfeld Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 15:10 Kosmita z przedmieścia 17:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 17:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 18:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 18:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 19:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 19:30 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy 21:30 Pokojówka 23:15 Poskromienie podrywacza 0:50 Arkana magii TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 21 6:30 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 23 7:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 2 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 20 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Myszorki na prerii Odcinek: 26 10:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 14 10:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 10 12:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 65 12:35 Barbie i magia tęczy 14:15 Mój przyjaciel Charlie 16:30 Robin Hood Odcinek: 9 17:30 Robin Hood Odcinek: 10 18:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 30 19:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 22 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 68 20:00 El Padrino 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 122 23:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 48 0:35 Zbrodnia namiętności 2:30 Polowanie na ludzi Odcinek: 1 3:30 Egzekutorzy Odcinek: 16 4:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 22 4:30 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 16 5:30 Telemarket Odcinek: 69 Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1203 7:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1204 7:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1205 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1206 9:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1207 10:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 58 10:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 59 11:50 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 60 12:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 61 13:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 62 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 24 15:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 25 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 26 16:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 27 16:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 28 17:00 Debata 18:00 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 516 18:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 2 19:00 Ewa gotuje 19:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 52 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 20 21:30 Synowie Odcinek: 2 22:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 9 22:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 10 23:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 23:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 65 0:20 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 66 1:10 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 516 1:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 58 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 59 3:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 60 4:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 61 5:15 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 7 TV Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 61* - Miłość to jest piękna sprawa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 62* - Trudne uczucia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 63* - Spóźnieni kochankowie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 64* - Sny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 65* - Pozory; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 27/42 - Jak mieliśmy niemowlaków i Japończyków (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak Jsme Meli Kojence i Japonce); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Najjaśniejszy punkt Bieszczadów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9* - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 The Best of Maanam. Koncert live; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 780; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 284; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 285; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 3* - Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Matka swojej matki* ; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:MARIA SEWERYN, KRYSTYNA JANDA, JOANNA ŻÓŁKOWSKA, JERZY STUHR, JERZY KARASIEWICZ, WANDA WIŁKOMIRSKA; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Sopot 2003 na bis - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 780; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 420 - Chora na dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1107* - Wojna o dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wrzeciono czasu; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Konfratiuk, Krystyna Kondratiuk, Janusz Kondratiuk, Vera Kondratiuk, Janina Morawska, Zygmunt Morawski, Marek Grzebiela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Gdy królowały gwiazdy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej (TSCHAIKOVSKY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Piotr Czajkowski - V Symfonia e - moll (TSCHAIKOVSKY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Divertimento D - dur KV - 136. Presto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Łzy i marzenia (Tears and Dreams); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Krystian Zimerman gra utwory Franciszka Schuberta (Original concert - Zimerman: Chopin, Schubert) kraj prod.Niemcy (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Przewodnik; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 13:05 Klasyka filmowa - Hubal; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 44; 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:29 Skarby Filmoteki - Chodnik; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Dzień kobiet; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Mechaniczna narzeczona; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skarby Filmoteki - Zasada...; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Czas nas uczy pogody"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kino rosyjskie - Wyznanie miłości (Obyasneniye v lyubvi); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Ilja Awerbach; wyk.:Darya Mikhajlova, Yuri Bogatyryov, Ewa Szykulska, Bruno Frejndlikh, Jurij Bogatyriew; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (35); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Śpiewa Andrzej Bogucki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (35); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Mały Książę wśród innych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (35); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Wieczna Callas (Callas Forever); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Rumunia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Od słowa do słowa, odc. 3; dyskusja; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Nieprzyzwoity wydawca (Obscene); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Jazzowy początek nocy - Legendy Jazzu - Amerykański śpiewnik - John Pizzarelli and Jane Monheit (American Songbook - John Pizzarelli and Jane Monheit); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Młody polski jazz - Marcin Olak Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Skaza (Damage); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Francja (1992); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Jeremy Irons, Juliette Binoche, Miranda Richardson, Rupert Graves; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Kult Off Kino - odc. 37 "Olek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Rozmowy istotne - Krzysztof Penderecki; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 18 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:03 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Urszula Kozioł. Czym się stanę, gdzie będę...; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Urszula Kozioł. Piszę, gdy nie mogę milczeć...; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Śmierć; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Spór o historię - Grudzień '70; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Czas honoru - odc. 27 seria III "Kolega z Rochester"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Flesz historii - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wojownicy; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Stacja PRL - Studenci i wyższe uczelnie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kowal to brzmi dumnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Bliźniemu Swemu: Drupi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Trzy wieki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wyrwane z pamięci - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Bialostoczanki przeciwko WRON -ie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Życie na czerwono - Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Rozkaz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ex Libris - 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wojownicy; teleturniej 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - August i Cycero; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zawrócony; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ex Libris - 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Czas na dokument - Z marmuru i z żelaza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino Młodych - Prof. Henryk Samsonowicz; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Kino Młodych - Prof. Rajkiewicz; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dzwon przebaczenia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Odbudowa Wrocławia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Nieukorzona cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Nieznana Białoruś. - Jak puszczę strzałę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Teresa Mozer - Adamska. Mąż był dziwnym oficerem AK; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Sublokator 8:55 OSS 117 - Rio nie odpowiada 10:40 Kuchnia filmowa 11:05 9 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Życie po scjentologii 14:00 Zielony raj Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 14:40 Łapu capu ekstra 15:20 Zmierzch 17:30 Eureka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 18:15 Fighting 20:00 Randka w ciemno 21:45 Push 23:40 Filary Ziemi Odcinek: 3 1:30 Killshot 3:10 Afonia i pszczoły 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Weiser 7:40 Magia 9:10 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena 10:50 Wczoraj i dziś 12:35 Narzeczony mimo woli 14:20 Świat na szóstkę 15:55 Noce w Rodanthe 17:30 Rzeźbiarz 19:00 Elita 20:25 Zamknięty krąg 22:00 Czysta krew Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:00 Gran Torino 0:55 Jej pierwszy raz 2:25 Brygada 4:00 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 103 4:25 Operacja Samum HBO 2 6:00 Boisko z marzeń 7:45 Mały Zizou 9:45 Rachel wychodzi za mąż 11:20 Dom 13:20 Miłość, to boli 14:55 Nierozerwalna więź 16:35 Upierdliwiec 18:05 Boisko z marzeń 19:50 Przeklęta liga 21:30 HBO Stand-up Comedy Club Odcinek: 4 22:00 Zabójczy cel 23:35 Anakondy: Krwawe ślady 1:00 Wiara czyni czuba 2:40 Czarna owca 4:00 Ostatnia wola 5:20 Na planie Odcinek: 51 nSport 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Mój sport, moje życie 11:00 Serwis 11:05 eMeReS 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 12:30 Sylwetka 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 14:00 Serwis 14:05 FC Kopenhaga - Panathinaikos Ateny 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 15:30 Przesłuchanie 16:00 Serwis 16:05 eMeReS 17:00 Serwis 17:05 AC Milan - Ajax Amsterdam 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Mój sport, moje życie 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 19:30 Sylwetka 20:00 Serwis 20:05 FC Twente Enschede - Tottenham Hotspur 21:00 Serwis 21:05 eMeReS 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 22:30 Przesłuchanie 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Real Madryt - AJ Auxerre TVP Sport 08:00 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. '86 - Argentyna - Anglia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Z archiwum TVP - 90 lat PKOL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Budapeszt - wydarzenia; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint mężczyzn) kraj prod.Słowenia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Velux 5 Oceans - Regaty samotników; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Hamilton Accies - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Inea AZS Poznań - CCC Polkowice; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Adam Małysz - droga na szczyt; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint mężczyzn); STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Slalom po niebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Inea AZS Poznań - CCC Polkowice; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dubaju 9:50 Halo, halo! Tu Londyn! 10:00 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 10:30 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isère 11:30 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce 12:30 Puchar Świata w Val Gardena-Gröden 13:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 15:30 Puchar Świata w La Clusaz 16:25 Wintersports 16:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dubaju 18:00 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce 19:00 Puchar Świata w La Clusaz 19:45 Watts 20:15 Watts 20:45 Puchar Świata w Park City 21:30 Olympia Horse Show w Londynie 22:00 Olympia Horse Show w Londynie 22:30 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 23:30 Puchar Świata w Park City 0:30 Puchar Świata w Park City 1:00 Puchar Świata w Park City TVN 24 6:00 Polska i świat 6:40 Multikino 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:40 Multikino 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:40 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:30 Kontakt 24 19:00 Portfel 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Horyzont 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Babilon 0:45 Fakty po Faktach 1:15 Dzień po dniu 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Reporterzy 3:05 Prosto z Polski 3:25 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 4:10 Portfel 4:20 Szkło kontaktowe 5:05 Maja w ogrodzie 5:25 Supermeteo TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jeden dzień z życia; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 2010 - europejskim rokiem walki z ubóstwem i wykluczeniem społecznym; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 33 - Kwiaciarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Reporter frontowy w Afganistanie (Embedded in Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Jej sukces - Odc. 35 - Szkoła jogi; cykl reportaży; STEREO 01:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Newsroom - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:53 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:28 Newsroom - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:04 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:28 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jeden dzień z życia; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku